digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Adventure 15th Anniversary
The Digimon Adventure 15th Anniversary is the official celebration of Digimon Adventure's fifteenth anniversary. It began as an announcement event that segued into a marketing blitz of merchandise and continues as a campaign to promote Digimon Adventure tri., an animated production set within the Digimon Adventure universe. History On August 1, 2014, the "Digimon Adventure 15th Anniversary Event" was held at the Odaiba Cinema Mediage. Many figures related to Digimon Adventure spoke and discussed the series, and new merchandise, including Blu-ray releases of all the Digimon movies as well as of the original series itself, was announced. The capstone then became the announcement of a new series, designed to be a sequel to Digimon Adventure starring the original protagonist, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, now in his high school years."Digimon Adventure 15th Anniversary Project - New Digimon Adventure Series Announced!" Tokyo Otaku Mode. (2014-08-09) Retrieved on 2014-11-25. The official site then launched with a surprise: a trailer in English designed for international fans as well. The site, officially titled the "Digimon Adventure 15th Anniversary Project", featured a that invited visitors to perform Nade-Nade on it daily. The Nade-Nade action is a rubbing motion in reference to Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and stumbling into Primary Village and being invited to do the same.Digimon Adventure, "DigiBaby Boom" 12 At one point, a Sukamon blocked progress and had to be defeated to continue. On September 7, the egg hatched into Botamon and revealed silhouettes of Tai and Agumon, and another Digi-Egg was added. This egg hatched into Punimon on November 8 to reveal silhouettes of all eight original human protagonists. On November 20, three eggs were added, which hatched on December 13 to reveal Poyomon, YukimiBotamon, and Pichimon. Coinciding with this, the official Twitter account tweeted a poster containing the name of the new series, Digimon Adventure tri., as well as the name of three staff members: the director Keitarō Motonaga, Yuuko Kakihara on scripts, and Atsuya Uki for character design.デジモンアドベンチャー新シリーズ公式 ‏(@Digi_advntr15th). "３つのデジタマから３つの新情報、解禁！ ▽タイトル デジモンアドベンチャー tri.(トライ) ▽キャラクターデザイン：宇木敦哉 シリーズ構成：柿原優子 監督：元永慶太郎▽キービジュアル http://digimon-adventure.net/" 4:20 AM 2014-12-13 Tweet. Two more eggs were added on January 7, 2015. They hatched into Yuramon and Nyokimon on March 10, where they revealed that both Butter-Fly and brave heart will reappear as songs, and that all eight voice actors for the original Digimon partners will be reprising their roles. The final egg appeared on April 13 and hatched two days later, revealing Pabumon and announcing that further details, along with the first promotional video, will air on May 6 after a streaming marathon of the Digimon Adventure on Niconico that will begin on May 4. The streams concluded with the first promotional video, which revealed that Digimon Adventure tri. will be released as a six-part theatrical feature, the first of which will be shown on November 21. It also announced the voice actors for the original eight DigiDestined and that the first part's ending theme will be I wish.東映アニメーション公式YouTubeチャンネル. (2015-05-06). デジモンアドベンチャー tri. シリーズティザー　デジモンアドベンチャー 15th Anniversary Project. The main Digimon Adventure tri. site launched with official images on June 12, with the teaser site being moved to a subsite for posterity. At the same time, tickets began to be sold for Digimon Adventure Fes. 2015, to be held on August 1, 2015. The site also features minigames that were eventually updated to add to the Nade-Nade counter on successful completion. The first was a game to translate katakana into romaji, with a surprise round at the end to convert DigiCode into romaji. The game was eventually changed into five rounds of translating DigiCode into romaji. Three slider puzzles of increasing difficulty were also added. Related merchandise *Digimon THE MOVIES Blu-ray 1999-2006, a compilation of all the Digimon movies remastered for Blu-ray *Digimon Adventure 15th Anniversary Blu-ray BOX, a Blu-ray remaster of the Digimon Adventure anime series *Digivice Ver.15th, digivice virtual pets containing the eight original Digimon partners *Digital Monster Card Game: Digimon Adventure 15th Anniversary Set, a set of cards both re-released and new for the Digital Monster Card Gane *W Rubber Mascots, a set of toys featuring the eight DigiDestined and their partners External links *Digimon Adventure 15th Anniversary Project Official Site *Digimon Adventure 15th Anniversary Twitter Notes and references Category:Events